You Make Me Happy
by Apparently I Lost You
Summary: Un enfant, ça rit et ça pleure. Un enfant, ça invente le bonheur. -Romain Guilleaumes. Quinn vient d'accoucher de ses jumeaux, petit One-Shot sur le Fabrevans, cadeau pour MrBloodline. Le résumé est nul, allez lire l'OS et vous comprendrez !


**Titre** : You Make Me Happy

**Auteur** : Rivera Jr

**Rating** : K

**Catégorie** : Family / Romance

**Personnages** : Quinn, Sam, Santana, Brittany et les enfants Evans-Fabray.

**Couples **: Fabrevans (Quinn/Sam) et Brittana (Brittany/Santana)

**Notes de l'auteur **: Me voilà de retour avec mon premier One-Shot Fabrevans !Comme vous avez pu le remarquer (…ou pas), j'ai supprimé toutes mes autres fictions, ayant comme but un nouveau départ, désolée pour ceux qui les appréciaient. J'aimerais offrir cet OS à mon cher fiancé MrBloodline, qui est à mes yeux de loin un de meilleur auteur de FanFiction au monde ! Bref, bisous à toi Thibault et bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

-Sam… Il sont tellement magnifiques… murmura Quinn épuisée, portant un de ses fils, Stan, dans ses bras.

-Regarde comme Oliver te ressemble, Quinnie, lui répondit son mari, les yeux brillants.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et la blonde invita cette personne à entrer.

Une grande hispanique, suivie de prêt par sa petite-amie et la fille de Quinn et Sam de tout juste agée de six ans entrèrent dans la chambre d'hôpital.

-Maman !

La petite tête blonde se précipita sur le lit de sa mère et s'assit au pieds de cette dernière.

-Alors ça y est ? Je suis enfin grande soeur ? demanda intriguée la petite Jessica, autant à Quinn, qu'a Sam, Brittany et Santana.

Son père se fit la joie de lui répondre:

-Oui, tu as deux petits frères maintenant, Jess.

-Deux ?! répéta la petite fille étonnée.

Les quatres adultes rirent de bon coeur et le seul homme de la pièce continua d'expliquer à sa fille:

-Maman avait deux bébés dans le ventre, deux petits garçons. Celui qui est dans mes bras s'appelle Oliver, et celui qui est dans les bras de Maman s'appelle Stan.

Jessica regarda les deux bébés d'un air émerveillé et Santana prit la parole piur la première fois depuis son entrée dans la chambre.

-Stan et Oliver ? Attendez, comme dans Stan Laurel et Oliver Hardy ? demanda-t-elle d'un air atterré.

Le couple Evans-Fabray confirma d'un hochement de tête.

-Oh non, Q, tu ne l'as pas laissé faire ça ?

-San, Stan et Oliver sont des magnifiques prénoms, quoi que tu en penses, répondit froidement la jeune mère, en poignardant sa meilleure amie du regard.

-Chérie, Quinnie à raison, ce sont de jolis prénoms, ajouta simplement Brittany, pour faire changer sa chère et tendre d'avis.

-Si tu l'dis… grommela cette dernière. _Breves, _lequel de ces deux mini-comiques pour idiots en noir-blanc est mon filleul adoré ?

Sam sourit et posa délicatement son fils Oliver dans les bras de l'hispanique.

-Voilà, San, je te présente Oliver, ton filleul, dit-il fièrement, avant de transférer Stan des bras de Quinn à ceux de Brittany et de continuer : Et Britt, voilà Stan, ton filleul à toi.

Santana posa son front contre celui du bébé dans ses bras et murmura:

-Hey _mi ahijado,_ je suis Tatie San, ta marraine préférée… Tu vois, la femme là-bas qui porte ton frère, c'est Tatie Britt, c'est la femme de ma vie, et nous quatre on va passer des supers moments. Tu pourras toujours te réfugier chez moi quand ta mère sera pénible, ou quand les imitations et les blagues de ton père deviendront insupportables, d'accord ? Tu sais quoi ? Te amo ya, _mi ahijado._

Personne n'osait parler, tous trop émus par les propos de la Latina, qui n'apprécia pas le silence soudain de la pièce.

-_Que?_ _Un problema? No me gusta !_

Tous lui sourirent, et elle leur répondit par un de ses petits sourires gênés qui caractérisaient la "gentille" Santana.

Quinn bâilla et Sam décida qu'il était temps pour leurs invitées de rentrer à la maison, en prenant avec elles leur petite Jessica, qui adorait ses "tantes" tous commes les deux femmes l'adoraient.

Le couple blond se retrouva donc seul dans la chambre de Quinn, enfin sans compter les jumeaux qui dormaient dans leurs couveuses, après avoir remercié Santana et Brittany d'être passées. Sam s'assit à côté de sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement.

- J'admire votre courage, madame...?

-Fabray-Evans, Quinn Frabray-Evans. J'admire votre chance, monsieur...?

-Evans, Sam Evans.

James Bond 007 contre Dr. No, définitivement le préféré de Quinn et Sam. Les deux se sourirent avant que le blond ne murmure à sa femme :

-Je t'aime Quinn Fabray-Evans.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, plus longtemps cette fois-ci, tendrement, amoureusement.

-Je suis heureuse avec toi, Sam Evans.

* * *

_**Un avis fait toujours plaisir, qu'il soit positif ou négatif !**_


End file.
